Have Faith in Me
by lilxroxy
Summary: [Language] Roxanne is rather determined that she met Inuyasha...but is she?
1. once upon a dream

A/N: hayy ev'ryone! This is mai first fanfict ever...so..i would relli appreciate for the reviews and all. Heh* I'm a Inuysha lover..bt that doesn't literally make me hate Kagome :] although she's a rather annoying person.. I'm Roxanne, who is the author and erm..some of my friends were mentioned in here. like connie [gotlotr] and huanny. BTW. Names other than Connie, Roxanne. And Huanny are all made up. Ahnywais, on w/ the story shall we?? x]  
  
She was all alone, sobbing over the stupid dream she made, she huddled at a corner of the room. She continued to cry...for another hour, yet, the scenario of a loved one dying sent pain to her heart. Staring into the dark room in front of her with tears streaming down her face, she let her head drop on her knees... The room in front of her remained black but the sky however began to darken with the sunset. When she looked up again, a funny looking boy was in front of her, he had long white silvery hair, silver colored dog ears atop of his head, he had the amazing golden colored eyes with a really sweet smile and he was wearing a red haori...she stopped sobbing and looked at him in disbelieve...he reached out and patted her head, then put his finger to his lips, indicating for her to be quiet...She smiled at the memory, it was a dream she had continued to dream as long as she could remember...  
  
"...Roxanne?? Roxanne! Roxanne Lo!" a voice dragged her out of her reverie  
  
"Uh... sorry..." I replied hastily damn...not ANOTHER detention for me...I'm gonna DIE! I winced at the thought.  
  
"FIST DETENTION TOMORROW, LO" bellowed Ms. Wallasky  
  
Ke-Huan shook her head, leaned over and whispered, "what the heck were you doing? This is the 4th detention in this week!"  
  
I sighed, this is the only reason Huanny [aka kehuan] annoys me with her so called "perfection" from time to time...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh shut up!" I said to one of my best friends-Connie Lin-"I really DID see Inuyasha...like, when I was like...5!" "Pffffft, you expect me to-to-to believe you?!" Connie managed to say between fits of laughter, "hahahahahaha! Oh praise Ra; I think I met Yugi yesterday!"  
  
I was fuming, I took in deep breaths and manage to say "Go ahead and laugh your ass off Conn, but I believe whatever I see and hear..." between clenched teeth  
  
"Oh, grow up!" Connie said with a smile, "You and I and everyone in the whole universe knows that Inuyasha is just a demon chronicle written by, by, by...oh, who cares, just this person...You're making a fool of yourself, Roxy."  
  
"Sure, sure, how come I never thought of that?" I said with a sugary smile, "I SAID I MET INUYASHA!!!!!" I growled. Then sighed, despite that Connz is one of my best friends, we can't really think alike...The first time I saw the Inuyasha series was out in public, I was so shocked I literally choked on my tapioca milk tea. Trust me; it was unbelievably....scary (?)  
  
Conn shook her head, "Alight, I gotta go now... class starting. I'll see you later and if not, I'll talk with ya online"  
  
A/N okay...I have no idea what I should do about this...I need to think up more ideas and all...R+R thank you, um...yeah, c ya'll in the next chap!  
  
Inu: No fairs...I don't even appear in here at all...hmph!  
  
Roxy: sure you did, in my reverie!!  
  
Inu: (_ _)lllll I want more appearances!! –sniffle-  
  
Roxy: You are such a PAIN  
  
Inu: so?? That's what makes me cute!  
  
Huanny: -barfs- nononononononononononononono and NO! If you are cute then I would be Miss Sexy #1  
  
Roxy: -hides fits of giggles- heh* -pounces on Inu-...you're sort of right though...:]  
  
Huanny: Crepsley is the one and only person who is CUTE and sexy and, and...  
  
Roxy: -stares at Huanny in disbelief-  
  
Connz: you're welcome to get the guards you know?  
  
Roxy/Connz: -summons the guard and signals them to drag Huanny away-  
  
Kagome: ohmigawd! –faints-  
  
Everyone: oO  
  
Roxy: Okay, okay, that's it...everyone OFF 


	2. may it be

A/N: Okay, it's on with the show! Everyone: yay!!  
  
I dumped my bag and my oboe next to the bed. Too exhausted to do anything after badminton tournament...I sighed, 10 years ago, I was crying....in this room at this exact same time...I wonder if I DID see Inuyasha after all. She shook her head, what the gay am I thinking of?? Roxanne, I scolded myself, if you continue to do this, you would be sent to a mental institute.  
  
Turning on the computer, I logged into MSN messenger and was soon lost in the track of time..."Miss, please, your father calls...miss?" I groaned and sneaked a glance at the clock behind the chandelier in my room...the clock read 10:54. I was surprised, 10?!?! That is almost 6 hours! I logged out and turned off the computer. Racing through the halls, I bumped into my many siblings, knocking the wind out of the person; I rubbed my forehead furiously. I looked and saw that I bumped into my eldest sister, Allison. Allison is 19, beautiful, talented and extremely patient and loving; she is the most perfect creature on Earth. I apologized and soar up the stairs that leads into my father's bed room chamber. I was already panting, sweat drops began to form at my back...this is one of the many troubles of being a wealthy man's daughter; living in a mansion like this is similar to live in a castle. Finally, after climbing 5 flights of stairs, I arrived at my father's chamber.  
  
I knocked on his fancy, polished wood carved door,"Daddy??" I asked softly.  
  
"In the study, dear." Upon hearing this I turned right and stepped into the library. The library, as usual, was stacked up neatly and not a speck of dust was in sight. My father was at his favorite spot, mine too. When Allison and I were still young, we would hear stories like 'Little Red Riding Hood' and 'Beauty and the Beast', pain pierced through my heart. That is, until our mother died. After that, my father married a rich and strikingly beautiful widow, who has 2 children of her own. Ryan, my 17 year- old step brother, who is a definite hottie with jet black hair and gorgeous blue-eyes and a voice that is so sexy it could make any girl fall for him. Valerie, my 14 year-old step sister, who, unlike her brother has auburn colored hair, huge brown eyes and a sweet smile. Lastly, my half brother named Theodore, who is only 4. Unlike my sister and my step siblings, he is nothing but an annoying brat.  
  
I walked over to my father, although in his late 40's he is still a healthy man with a strong mind. I'm really lucky to have a father like him. "Mr. Johann called today, saying that you got detention...again..." My father said raising his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Well...yes." I replied biting my lower lip, "...sorrys..."  
  
My father sighed, "What am I to do with you?"  
  
I blinked innocently, "'May it be." I closed my eyes an started to sing very softly.  
  
"'May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Morni utli (Quenya: Darkness has come) [1]  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Morni alanti (Quenya: Darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Morni utli (Quenya: Darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Morni alanti (Quenya: Darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now'"  
  
My father smiled and brushed my cheek, "You always remind me of your mother."  
  
Surprised at hearing this, I stared at him wide eyed, "No, Ally looks like mommy...especially the eyes and the—-"  
  
My father chuckled, "You didn't get what I mean."  
  
"But...but...but...." I stuttered.  
  
He signaled me to stop, "no butts young lady." I giggled.  
  
"You remind me of your mother when you sing...I can see her alive within you. Yes, yes, Ally does look like your mother. But she didn't inherit the—-"  
  
"characteristics and her DNA genes..." I cut in.  
  
"characteristics and her DNA genes..." My dad finished. "Yes, yes...now run along...tell me when dinner is ready."  
  
"Okay," I replied and gave my father a hug and a kiss on the left cheek. I headed the direction out the door and stopped to say, "Ally's going to take me to shop on Friday morning. We have a day off."  
  
My father chuckled, "Okay, okay....is Lance driving you??" I nodded my head so quick I was sure my head would fall off. Then my father dismissed me.  
  
Roxy: yes, I understand that this chapter is rather...al about my...erm...life. Wouldn't it be so cool if I DO live in a mansion?? –sighs dreamily-  
  
Inuyasha: hmph* I thought that you said you would let me appear...and?!?! What happened?! I appeared less and less!! –starts to whine and breaks down to sobs-  
  
Connz: oO  
  
Kagome: hey! That's not fair! You were supposed to write about Inuyasha fan fiction!! And I didn't even appear?! That's it, I quit!  
  
Everyone except Kagome: ...you weren't SUPPOSED to be here...  
  
Kagome: -shrieks-  
  
Roxy: well, that's it...R+R thank you very much!! 


	3. the beginning

A/N: haylo! I must say that I appreciate the reviews y'all gave me...but I must say that my friends thought I should add a chapter including "my life" in the story...so, I did.  
  
Inuyasha: feh, I do hope that I would appear in the fanfic this time...  
  
Rox: ah, no worries...because interesting things will be happening...  
  
Connz/Inuyasha: like??  
  
Rox: just read on...you'll see :]  
  
[in the shopping mall]  
  
"...Inuyasha is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot!!" squeals a teenage girl next to me, who is obviously reading the Inuyasha manga.  
  
"Inuyasha is hot?!?!?!" said another girl then clears throat, "Sesshomaru is the ultimate hottie...and don't you deny it."  
  
I sighed, "I can't believe I am being haunted by Inuyasha, this is pathetic!" I murmured.  
  
"...Rox? Roxy?? Roxanne? Earth calling Roxanne...are you there????? Roxanneeeeee!!" Ally screeched in my ear.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!! What?? Huh??" I was dazed. "Oops...sorrys."  
  
Obviously, all the customers on the same floor as we are were staring at us as if we are some creature from outer space.  
  
"Ahem...uh, Roxanne, what do you think of this plaid skirt?? Ooohhh! This is even better~ lookies!! Roxanne?? Are you okay?" Ally asked her face filled with concern.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine. But can we please hurry?? I'm hungry!" I whined for the millionth time.  
  
"Yeah...but it is really unlike you to want to leave here early..." Ally commented while looking at a indigo halter.  
  
[3 hours later]  
  
"ALLY!! It's already 3 o'clock!! Hurry up!! Goshers!!" Although I'm usually sweet tempered and rather patient...I have my limits. And besides...if I don't stop buying...my credit card is sure to be maxed out  
  
"Okayy, coming!! Just give me a sec." She was searching through her multi- pocket wallet.  
  
I decided to take a walk and explore the new items in the other shops, that is, when I saw a rather unique store that I have never even realized it existed...It was an antic store. Hmm...interesting...They usually don't provide land to stores without a good history. Ah well. I entered. The smell of ancient wood and other antics filled the room. It took me a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room...  
  
"Hello?" My voice came out as a squeak, I was walking around...examining every single piece of item with interest.  
  
"May....I....help you??...." Came a voice behind the counter...I was so startled that I jumped, nearly knocking over an expensive looking vase.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said after steadying the vase, "I am just looking around while waiting for my sister." The man was old, probably in his late 60's but his face was only wrinkled with laughter, his eyes shone with such sanctity I thought he would be a god of some sort.  
  
"Ah...I see, young'n, I do not mind you browsing around. If you need something...tell me, I will help you search." The old man said with a smile. I nodded and continued looking down the aisle. A beautiful necklace was laid in a box; it was so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off. The snowy white feather seemed to glow despite the darkness of the room and a pinkish gem was somehow attached to the delicate feather. Unlike the other valuable items in the store, this merchandise was dustless. I picked up the box and asked the old man for the price. He chuckled once he saw what I was holding.  
  
"Ah, I knew you would buy this...yes, yes." He said taking the box from me. "It is no wonder that you can see this. Here you go!" I took the box from him and asked him for the price.  
  
"Price??" he looked at me with shock, "No, dear. This is a gift from me to you. You should wear it at all times." I insisted and he only laughed more. He pushed me out of his shop. "Run along now, your sister is worried."  
  
"Roxanne!" Ally was holding me so tightly I could hardly breathe. "Where on Earth have you been??"  
  
"Sorry, Al...I was just taking a walk 'cause I was so bored." I replied with obvious effort. "Will you let go of me now?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, right." was the reply, "we must go home now...What's this?" She asked, indicating the necklace I'm wearing.  
  
"It's something I just got...isn't it beautiful?" I said, trying to take off the necklace so she could se better. "Ugh! I can't take it off..." I said, giving it another gentle tug.  
  
"Indeed, it is a beau. Let's go, Lance is waiting for us." She dragged me towards the escalator.  
  
[A/N I wanted to end the chapter here...but if I do, Connie and Koko would probably scold me again...so here it is.]  
  
[Back at my room]  
  
This is interesting...I thought to myself, how on earth am I supposed to take a shower with this on?? It is sure to be soaked! And...what did he mean when he said I must keep it with me at all times? HAHA! I can't even take it off now. Ah wells. I hopped off of my bed and went across the room to turn on my computer. I logged in into MSN and chatted for a real long time, again, I lost track of time and fell asleep.  
  
(Knock, Knock)  
  
I stirred in my sleep, what is it now?? "Rox-anne! Dinner...will be...ready. Theo, get off!! In 10 minutes." It was Ryan.  
  
I sighed, "Yeah, I'm coming, gimme a sec." I looked at the clock, 7:48. 10 minute shower should be enough. I went to my dresser and picked out a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. As I turn on the faucet, I tried to take off my necklace by looking at the reflection through my 5 angled mirrors. "ARGH! What is wrong with this friggin' thing??" I yelled. Forget it! I clipped my hair up and stumbled into the shower. I dunked my head under the water spout and when I finally pulled my head back up, I sneaked a glance at my necklace...wondering if the gem had fallen apart from the feather due to the heat. I was shocked to see the feather as dry as a bone. Oh, so this is the reason it stays dust-free.  
  
When I finished showering, I dressed up and plopped down on my bed and held the feather up to the light the fancy chandelier provided. For some reason, I started to think of Inuyasha..."I wish...I could see him...again" I murmured. My room grew darker and soon before I realize it, I arrived in Sengoku Jidai.  
  
A/N: Well, whaddya think?? Is it good? R+R pweeeeeeeeeeese!  
  
Huanny: Roxanne! I'm not here again?!?!?!?!?! How dare you!  
  
Connz: I ohhhhhhh~ -sniff- eeefen ai nin appeeeer! [I know~ -sniff- even I didn't appear!]  
  
Inu: [he's too busy crying to join us...]  
  
Roxanne: -slowly backs away- ohhhhh no...don't kill me now  
  
Huanny: CHARRRRRRRGEEEEEEEE!! 


	4. back to modern time

Huanny: -whimpers- I want to be in this chapter... Roxanne: don't worry; you will be –smile- Inu: what about me??? Roxanne: you will too. –smiles again- everyone in the first chapter will be here Sango: what about me?? Miroku: and me? Roxanne: -smiles- you will ALL be in here, including Shippou [Shippou does victory dance], and Connie [joins Shippou in the weird dance], and of course— Connie: You are SURE that we will all be in here this time?? Roxanne: [losing her patience] I SAID YES!!!!!!!!!!!! Miroku: absolutely positive?? Roxanne: -rawR- I SAID YES!! –sigh- on with this chapter now! MOVE! Everyone: 00 okay!! –scrambles for position- Roxanne: better. What?? Where am I? I thought...Oh dear, no way. I can't believe that I am here...wait...where's here? FUCK! This HAS TO BE A DREAM!! I pinched myself..."OWW!" I sighed miserably, as an official Inuyasha fan, I know from the top of my head that this is Sengoku Jidai, the place where the whole Inuyasha adventure takes place. "I can't believe this...I am at Sengoku Jidai..." After debating the whole situation in my head, I decided to explore this exotic place, where demons and monster thrived. After all, I don't have much choice other than sitting there doing nothing. I walked through the woods and came upon a weary looking well. I remember this. It is the well that Kagome travels through modern time to Sengoku Jidai. I continued to travel through the woods, stopping occasionally to listen and sing with the birds. Maybe I should be more cautious about thriving demons...but so far, I see none...I thought to myself, I came here to find Inu...but he's no where in sight! I followed the dirt road path, the trees are obviously getting more and more tangled and so thick, it is clustered together I had to use my pocket knife to slice my way through, I was covered in leaves, soot and my own blood from the cuts and scrapes through the claw like branches. I was getting really tired and grumpy, although it was night time in my world; it seems to be day time here. I sat down and wiped my sweaty face and fiddled my feather necklace, my pink tank top was ripped and torn, with a good amount of dirt layered on the fabric, and my short black denim skirt was crumpled and stained with the dirt and moss that carpets the damp forest floor. "If only there are some bottled water and food and fresh clothes..." I spoke to the necklace, at this moment, it is the only company I have.  
  
I shut my eyes, and when I opened them again, all the items I had asked for are placed neatly in front of me. I was surprised; I swallowed the food in huge bites and downed the water. When I am finished with the refreshments, I made sure no one was in sight. I glanced around and changed quickly, just as I was finish combing my hair, I realized I had company. I sighed, "Come out, whoever you are."  
  
From the shadows, a figure in red pounced out, "who are you? What are you doing here?" It was the third surprise of the day; I was gaping at him with my eyes bulging out..."Inuyasha??" A/N: sort of done with this chap, but my friends complained...so, on with it! Huanny: I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiting!! Connie: me too Inu: YAY!! I FINALLY SPOKE! Everyone glares, Inuyasha whimpers Roxanne: STOP IT! He's MINE –hugs Inu- Everyone except Rox and Inu: That figures... [inside joke...don't ask] A frown crawled across his forehead; "do I know you?" was all he said. I can't believe it, here I am...talking to a "supposedly" anime character, how stupid is that?! I thought to myself. No wonder Connie and Huanny didn't believe me...hahaha! "uh...er, well...what I am sure of is that...I know you." I replied. Surprisingly, a smile crawled over his face. "Where are you from? The well?" I blinked, not sure what the well is, I laughed and said "no, unlike Kagome, I didn't arrive here through the well—" Inuyasha cut in and his smile broadened, "you know Kagome?" I nodded. "How?" I stopped for a moment, thinking. So that means Kagome is also a real person...interesting.  
  
I took a deep breath and looked at him, "I arrived here with the help of this," I showed him the necklace I got from the antic store. He stared at it with his mouth hanging open, "You have to come back to the village." When I tried to protest with further questions, he simply grabbed my hand and carried me off his back towards the village. The village, exactly like the description provided by the author in the manga and anime show, was full of life and hope in the fertile earth. The air smelled sweet, of grass and river, unlike the mossy forest, the village is a much more secure place and less damp. An old lady dressed in an old fashioned suit with an eye patch on her right eye walked over to greet us. "Kaede?!" my voice barely a whisper, I was staring at her with no doubt other than myself. "You know Kaede as well?!" Inuyasha was staring at me, his ears pointing forward and Kaede nonetheless was surprised.  
  
"Well, you see. In the future world, there is this machine called TV and you can watch all sorts of programs in it, Inuyasha is one of the most popular programs—" "—see, I told you there is a box with people moving inside!" Inuyasha said triumphantly. A box? Moving people?? Haha! What a interesting way to describe a TV. I though to myself suppressing a giggle that escaped my lips and sounded like a meek "hic"  
  
Like snapping out of a reverie, Inuyasha's head perked up, "Oh yeah, Kaede, I think she has—what's your name? Sorry, I should have asked earlier..." Inuyasha blushed. "Roxanne, my friends call me Rox for short." I replied. "I think Roxanne has one of the 3 holy stuff you talked about before." I showed Kaede the necklace. "The Sacred Feather III: Wing of the Angel...the one that grants all wishes and is to provide the user with amazing abilities. Like the Shikon Jewel, the Wing of the Angel does good deeds if it is in the hands of a nice person if not a saint; however, this holy item doesn't help any living creature with a selfish heart..." A frown was visible between her brows. "If like what the legend stated, it will crumple at the touch of an evil one and to revive in the hands of one that is blessed with pure hope and courage and love for all." Silence fell between us, "So Roxanne's not evil...otherwise the feather would be dust by now..." Inuyasha said. "Yes, at least I don't sense the aura of assassin nor evilness, what we don't know is if it does crumble in the hands of wickedness." Silence fell upon us once again.  
  
"Kaede, do you have any information of this necklace, or the other items?" I asked lying in the cot, around the 9th hour of the night. Kaede looked up at me from her weaving. "Long ago, there is said to be a battle against the immortals, who are the guardians of this land, they united their people, elves, angels, and all the others to fight against the out break of werewolves, vampires and demons that escaped from hell. The battle lasted for 736 years; many were injured, and most died with honor. The 3 items were formed with an elf's tear drop, an angel's feather, a fairy's wing, due to their immense power of holiness and purity; it is so delicate at the brush of a foul ad so strong with the contact of a virtuous. God sent the 3 sacred items to earth, hoping to end the torture by receiving help from the mortals too." Kaede's face and voice turned grim, "but when Satan found out, he sent 3 damned objects to earth afterwards. The evilest devil's tongue, the eldest vampire's fang and the claw of the most vicious werewolf; with the power similar to the sacred items but works in different ways. The damned objects poison the people with kind heart with hatred, causing them to fight amongst themselves. Only the ones with the help of the sacred items can save them." I was lost in thoughts, is this the reason why people have war against each other; in the past and now? Is this the reason why we have arguments? Yes or no, this should be put to an end. I vowed to myself. The door was slide opened, I sat up to see who it was, it turned out to be Sango with Miroku behind her and Shippou in the front. Inuyasha stepped in. All were staring at me except for Kaede and Inuyasha. Miroku broke the silence by saying, "Does she have a Shikon jewel shard too?" "Nah, she has a better one...one of the holy items." Inuyasha cut in to explain. "Wowwie! You mean the vampire's gang?!" Shippou cut in excitedly. "Uh...no, that is one of the damned objects, not sacred items Shippou." Sango chuckled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and added, "It's not gang, fang. Fang, like this." Inuyasha bared his fangs and pointed at one of his sharp teeth. "Ooooohhh!" Shippou commented while jumping up and down. Bonk Inuyasha's fist landed on top of Shippou's head. "OW! What was that for?!" The young demon whined. Inuyasha just snorted while Shippou continued to massage the swelling bump on his head furiously. "Kaede, so...what will happen if...the 3 sacred items are, like...stolen or damaged by the damned, and what will happen if the devil's lost their objects?" I inquired. Kaede sighed, "From what the legend has said; if the evil happens to decline or remove the saint's 3 items—whether it's damaged or apiece—God would lose all his power and so will his saints...however, if the saints received the damned objects and destroyed them, Satan, should lose his powers." Kaede gave us a smile. "So you mean besides searching for the last few jewel shards...we have to stop this riot?" Sango said more to herself than to all of us. "Yes, yes. I'm afraid so." Kaede said bitterly with a smile. "Whoa, wait a minute. Roxanne, you still haven't answered us..." Miroku said scratching his head. I cocked my head to one side, "Huh? Haven't answered what?" Almost everyone was looking at Miroku with a curious expression. "You still haven't told us how you arrived here at Sengoku Jidai." All heads turned to look at me. I sat up and fiddled with the bedspread. I took in a deep breath and said. "It's a long story..." Everyone moved closer to have a seat around me and Miroku said, "We have all day if not night." So I told them about meeting Inuyasha when I was only about 5 years old and how the Inuyasha anime appeared to the trip to the antic store and how I arrived here and last what happened when I wished for food and drink and some clothing. They ooh- ed and ahh-ed and gave nods of approval and frowned at some statements. When I was finally finished with my story, my audience were deep in thoughts. It was Shippou who broke the silence, "So you don't even need the help of the well to travel back and forth between Sengoku Jidai and the Modern World..." Shippou said in a tiny voice. I sighed, "Does that mean I can go home now?" I replied irritably, it has nothing to do with the food nor the hospitality treatment Kaede gave me, it's just that deep in my heart; I don't want to let my family worry about me. Inuyasha cleared his throat, "try." Was all he said, "I said, try. Try to think of your family. Think of your room. Then we will know whether or not the sacred item can let you travel between time and space." I nodded and clutched my necklace. I thought of my house, my room, my bed. I thought of Ally, thought of Ryan, thought of Theodore, thought of my collie—Treona, I thought of Daddy. Daddy, I thought too myself. I dare not to open my eyes. Finally, I took a deep breath, but to my surprise, it didn't smell like trees nor the creek, it didn't have the woody smell. I opened my eyes and blinked into the crystal chandelier. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was home.  
  
[next day at school]  
  
I yawned as I dragged my wary body into the school lobby. I staggered a few steps when someone pounced on me. "Gotcha!" Connie said triumphantly. "What's up? You usually jump aside and let me...'splat' on to the floor." She grinned slyly and said, "Is it 'him' again?" Instead of answering her with my usual, "Wha..? No, no. 'Course not. Heh." I gave her a wary look and continued walking towards my locker. Connie stared at me and gave me her "look full of concern". She sighed, "Spill." I chewed on my bottom lip and said, "Nah, just angry about losing the tournament." She brightened up, "Dude, I thought you are sick or something..." She chattered merrily while I took out my supplies for Spanish class and stuffed my backpack in with a grunt. Although I got away this time with a tall tale, I wasn't anything near relief or happiness, only more anxiety and pain.  
  
The day dragged by slowly and soon it was time for Math—the most boring class in the Universe. I took my seat in the back corner of the room with the 3 other "I.C." Jackie Lou, Stephu Tang, and Huan Chow, there's more people in our clan but we're in different classes, Connz and Koko. Ms. Wallasky was glaring at a few noisy students. I took out my assignment packet that was homework the day before. Huan poked me with her mechanical pencil. I ignored the jabs and pokes, from the past experience; I know that she wouldn't hurt me until the third, so I continued my work. She jabbed once...twice...and just when she was about to jab at my ribs again. I turned around and yanked the pencil out of her grasp. "Whaddya want?" I said between clenched teeth. She said "Go to Darkcereal." I rolled my eyes, "gimme a good reason...besides," I added "I went there during FIST today, right after detention."  
  
"Can someone tell me what quadrant this is?" Ms. Wallasky asked the  
whole class, her small beady eyes boring through my flesh and into my  
bones. I could feel the Huan waving her arms like crazy, she was  
muttering "me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me,  
me, pick me!!" The whole class was silent. "Can't anyone tell me??" Ms.  
Wallasky sighed. "Okay...Ke Huan, tell me." I actually felt sorry for her.  
In her 15 years of teaching career in our school. No one actually liked  
her, well, besides those nerds who like every teacher on Earth, or her  
pets. I continued to decorate my already fully decorated assignment  
book. I flipped to the only blank page and found a note with words cut  
out from magazine articles inside. It read, Meet him again and die. I  
sighed and gave Huan a look of disapproval. I can't believe you are so  
negative against Inuyasha. I scribbled onto her spiral notebook. She  
gave me a puzzled look and mouthed the words 'What are you talking  
about?' I tossed her the note and she simply stared at it. I glimpsed at  
my watch...1:10 only 5 minutes left of class before break. I sighed. "Whoa! Someone must be obsessed about Inuyasha as you are!!" Jackie exclaimed when she saw the note. I rolled my eyes. "Uh...I'm not obsessed with him. You should know better..." Connie took the note away from her. "Hmm...interesting...weeeerd... this is seriously not right...it's WRONG!" Connie shook her head. This time the note was snatched by Liz Yeh, "Erm..." Again, the note was snatched...by a teacher, she frowned slightly at the note. "Okay girls, I will keep this." We passed a look of annoyance to Liz. "SoRRy!" I gave her a smile, telling her that it's okay. Connie: -nibbles on popcorn- I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Huanny: uhh...yes, so am I! Now shut up [Connie continues to say "I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! I'm in!" in the background] Everyone: 00 –chucks popcorn at Connie- Rox: -snaps fingers, guards appear with buckets of ICED water- Everyone rushes to get a bucket.........3...2...1 SPLASH Connie: -shivers- I'm back, I'm back!! YAY! Everyone: -sighs- Rox: everyone...OFF Everyone does puppy eyes: PWEEEAAASE?!?! Rox: -takes aspirin- -rAWR- OFF!! I said OFF. OFF means OFF!!! Everyone: 00 {black out} A/N please rate and review!! I would appreciate it VERY MUCH! Teehee 


End file.
